


is that an order

by enamuko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/enamuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment, a heartfelt pledge. Beruka endures plenty of small annoyances if it will make her lady happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that an order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachperson/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely peachpersons/millionsknive/dusktactician, who offered art in exchange for something about these lovely ladies. <3 I couldn't resist.

"Beruka, darling." Camilla slipped her arms around her retainer from behind. "What would you say if I were to order you to stay by my side always?"

Beruka was used to Camilla's doting and sudden bouts of affection. It was certainly nothing new. She didn't even pause in cleaning her weapons as Camilla rested her head against her shoulder and started nuzzling against her like an affectionate dog.

"I would follow your orders to the letter, and to the best of my ability, milady," she replied flatly, carefully sharpening her blade on the whetstone. "Just as I always have."

"Ah, exactly the kind of answer I would expect from you," Camilla chuckled, giving her an even more affectionate squeeze. "But how would you _feel_ about an order like that?"

For that, Beruka had to pause in her work, albeit only momentarily. Rather than risk ruining a perfectly good blade because she was distracted, she set the whetstone aside and picked up a polishing cloth. "I'm—not sure I understand the question, milady. Or its purpose."

"Well, my dear, I merely wonder if you wouldn't be angry with me for not letting you leave to live your own life," Camilla hummed into her ear. "Or disappointed with me for abusing my power to issue an order like that. Or maybe even rebellious enough to disobey it?"

" _You_ are my life, Lady Camilla," Beruka replied with a hint of exasperation.

"Oho. It's rather intimate of you to say something like that, isn't it?"

"You know my meaning. I've dedicated my entire life to my work, and you're my employer. If you were to give me an order like that, it would change the nature of the job, but it wouldn't ultimately change anything important," she explained patiently. Camilla's teasing could be irritating at times, but she always insisted she did it out of love, and who was she to argue with that? "If it were up to me, I would rather be issued an order like that than one day be forced to leave your side."

"You can be so sweet sometimes," Camilla sighed, gently stroking Beruka's hair. "And it makes me happy to hear you say that. I'm sure I would be quite upset not to have you in my life anymore."

"Then perhaps you _should_ give me an order like that. If it's something that we both want."

"Are you sure you understand the gravity of asking for something like that? I'm very serious when it comes to my commitments, you know." Camilla slid onto the bench beside Beruka, her arm around the assassin's shoulders. "And I expect the people I care for to take them just as seriously."

"Then you and I are in agreement," Beruka replied with a nod. "I wouldn't offer to pledge my life to you if I didn't take that pledge seriously."

"Hehe.. that makes me so happy to hear, Beruka." Camilla leaned her head against Beruka's shoulder, and Beruka decided that it was better to set her work aside completely for the moment. If Camilla needed her attention, that was a more pressing matter than maintaining her weapons—at least for the moment.

"If you're happy, then I suppose I'm happy as well." She turned her head so she was facing her princess, reaching up to give her a small pat between the shoulder blades. That was usually the extent of the physical affection Beruka showed, though she rarely denied Camilla any other sort that she asked for provided her timing wasn't bad. "Was there something else you wanted, Lady Camilla?"

"Hm." She tapped one finger against her lower lip in contemplation. "What if I said I wanted a kiss?"

"Is that an order?"

"Of course not," Camilla replied, lifting her head from Beruka's shoulder. "I only want you to do it if it's something _you_ want to do."

Beruka considered this statement carefully, then leaned in to press a soft kiss to Camilla's lips. The surprised but contented squeak Camilla made was rather adorable, all things considered.

"You've set a dangerous precedent, darling," Camilla hummed, sitting up and edging even closer to Beruka. "You know now I'm going to be asking you for those quite often?"

"If that's what makes you happy, Lady Camilla," Beruka replied quite seriously. "Then I would be glad to give you as many as you ask for. May I have my arm back so I can work while we talk?"

Camilla smiled, the same look that she often got on her face when she started to tease her. "Oh, alright. I suppose I can manage that."

 


End file.
